vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Junkrat
Summary The attack on the Australian omnium's fusion core forever altered the landscape of the Outback. After the detonation, the area was transformed into a harsh, irradiated wasteland, littered with debris and the twisted fragments of the ruined facility, and unlivable to most. But there were some who survived. Calling themselves the Junkers, they scavenged the husk of the omnium and formed a lawless, cutthroat society in its shadow. Junkrat was one of them, eking out a living reclaiming metal and components from the ruins. Like many others, he was affected by the lingering radiation. This touch of madness made him ideal for handling dangerous explosives, a love which he turned into an obsession. He came to notoriety when he discovered an extremely valuable secret in the bones of the omnium. Though few knew the nature of what he found, he was nonetheless pursued by bounty hunters, gangs, and opportunists wherever he went, until he made a deal with the Junker enforcer Roadhog, who grudgingly agreed to be his personal bodyguard in exchange for a fifty-fifty share of the spoils. With Roadhog in tow, Junkrat left the Outback, and embarked upon an international crime spree leaving nothing but havoc and bedlam in their wake. They are responsible for a string of robberies, arson, murder, and other crimes stretching from Sydney to King's Row. They had a creed of "no job too big, no score too small." It is known that they performed the heist of the Banco de Dorado. Their spree of mayhem and chaos caused untold millions in property damage around the world. British, French, and Latin American authorities offered rewards for information on the fugitives, and theorized that they were intent on crossing the Atlantic to North America. Their activities were reported on by A Moment in Crime, by which point the bounty on their heads had reached $25 million. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown physically, 9-B with singular explosives, High 8-C with all known explosives Name: Jamison Fawkes Origin: Overwatch Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Anarchist, Thief, Demolitionist, Mercenary, Scavenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed and Agility, Expert Marksmen, Expert Demolitionist, Expert Thief. Attack Potency: Unknown Physically, Wall level with singular explosives (Able to blast a hole through a wall) Large Building Level with all explosives (Demolished a large skyscraper with most of his explosives) Speed: Unknown, possibly Supersonic+ (Comparable to other Overwatch characters) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can lift large bombs) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Room Level (Has a higher rate of durability than Tracer) Stamina: Unknown, most likely High Range: Average Human Melee, Building Range with RIP-Tire Standard Equipment: Grenades, Frag Launcher, Concussion Mine, Steel Trap, RIP-Tire Intelligence: Low Weaknesses: Reckless Notable Attacks/Techniques Total Mayhem: Junkrat's deranged sense of humor persists past his death. If killed, he drops several live grenades. Junkrat will drop a number of grenades that explode after a short delay. While each individual grenade deals little damage, an enemy can easily be killed if they take damage from all of the grenades. Frag Launcher: Junkrat's Frag Launcher lobs grenades a significant distance. They bounce to reach their destination, and blow up when they strike an enemy. Junkrat's primary weapon. The Frag Launcher fires arcing grenades that bounce off of solid surfaces and explode when they hit an enemy, or after a short period of time.While these grenades deal high damage, they are hard to aim properly, especially at small targets or targets that are above Junkrat. They are best used to provide indirect fire, flooding an area with grenades in order to make traveling through it as dangerous as possible for Junkrat's opponents. Concussion Mine: After placing one of his homemade Concussion Mines, Junkrat can trigger it to damage enemies and send them flying... or propel himself through the air. When activated, Junkrat will toss a mine a short distance that sticks to the first surface (vertical or horizontal) it hits. Junkrat can then use his secondary fire button to explode the mine, dealing damage in a small area and knocking back both Junkrat and any enemies caught in the explosion. Junkrat is not damaged by this explosion.Since Junkrat takes no damage from his own Concussion Mine, he can use its explosion to blow himself into the air to travel faster or reach higher ground. Steel Trap: Junkrat tosses out a giant, metal-toothed trap. Should an enemy wander too close to the trap, it clamps on, injuring and immobilizing them. If an enemy steps on the trap or destroys it, Junkrat will be alerted. RIP-Tire: Junkrat revs up a motorized tire bomb and sends it rolling across the battlefield, climbing over walls and obstacles. He can remotely detonate the RIP-Tire to deal serious damage to enemies caught in the blast, or just wait for it to explode on its own. It will not cause any damage if it is killed by an enemy. When activated, Junkrat temporarily gains control of a fast-moving, explosive tire. His view switches to the RIP-Tire, which can be steered with your normal movement controls, and can climb walls by holding the jump button while next to them Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Criminals Category:Mercenaries Category:Psychopaths Category:Explosion Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 9 Category:Crazy Characters Category:Anarchists Category:Thieves Category:Humans Category:Gun Users